


Houses

by Sleepy_fan



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, ConHayth Week 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_fan/pseuds/Sleepy_fan
Summary: Connor is finally old enough to actually attend Hogwarts classes. He's very excited and surely he'll be sorted into the same house as his father, and current headmaster, Haytham Kenway?





	

Connor had pretty much lived in Hogwarts for almost as long as he could remember. The ancient stone walls, the talking portraits and creaking suits of armor – he knew all of it by heart. He knew of the Come and Goes Room as the House Elves called it on the fifth floor – having occasionally hidden in the room to try and stay up a little bit later a couple of nights when he was younger. His father was the headmaster of Hogwarts, and had been for years.

His grandfather Edward had taken him to the platform nine and three quarters earlier today, as it was apparently a tradition for all of the students to arrive via Hogwarts Express. Shay had found him as Connor looked for a place to sit and the seventh year had kindly pointed Connor towards a compartment that had other first year students, encouraging the younger boy to try and make friends with the group, ruffling his hair before leaving. Connor had kept to himself as the group of first years all knew one another, and Connor didn’t want to interrupt their conversations more than he had by asking if he could sit with them.

The other first year students had whispered anxiously to one another, none of them knowing what kind of Sorting ceremony was to happen. Connor kept quiet, as it was tradition to keep the new students in the dark as to just what was about to happen. He looked forwards to being a Ravenclaw, like his father. Connor enjoyed reading the course books and had worked on trying out a couple of the spells. He already had the hang of _Wingardium Leviosa_ and _Lumos_ for the most part. He could even get the match he had been practicing to go all sliver, but had been caught by Professor da Vince and asked to wait until class started to begin trying to learn such things, as it could be dangerous, if left unsupervised. Connor had earnestly promised not to do so by himself and Professor Leo had smiled and patted him on the head at that.

They filed into a single line after bossy-britches Lee had returned to take them into the great hall. The anticipation and excitement of finally becoming a student of Hogwarts which Connor had thought he was filled to bursting with already swelled even more inside of him, and it took all the composure he had not to start skipping or bouncing in place a little with excitement as the group of first years made their way down the Great Hall and waited for their names to be called… After the Sorting Hat’s song. It sang of the virtues of each of the four houses, and that the newest students would be in good _hands_ while being sorted.

The looks of anxiety and concern did not drop from his fellow first year faces, and a couple of them looked thoroughly terrified to have to sit on a stool all by themselves to get sorted. But that was the way it had always been done, and the hat almost never took more than a minute or two to decide where a student was to be placed. It just _felt_ like it took forever for everyone to get sorted.

The closer the stated name got to Connor’s, the more anxious he became, however. But the excitement was something that helped to get rid of some of the unexpected nerves.

“Kenway, Connor Ratonhnhake:ton.” Lee called out patiently as Connor walked over to the stool as the hat was placed on his head.

A couple of seconds later, the hat cried out, loudly and clearly “Gryffindor!”

Connor was in shock as Gryffindor house clapped politely and he found himself getting up, handing the hat to Professor Lee and going over to the red and gold clad house. He… He had wanted to be a Ravenclaw, like his father… Why then, had he been sorted into Gryffindor? Connor clapped along with the others when appropriate.

His father gave a brief welcoming speech and the food appeared on the table. The food was delicious as ever, but Connor’s heart was not in the celebratory mood and cheerful atmosphere of the table. After the feast was over, the prefects called out to the first years so that they could be guided up to Gryffindor tower. Connor knew where the tower door was, and while he did his best to keep up with the rest of the first years, his feet had other ideas.

Connor found himself on the fifth floor, reaching for the handle of the door, when his father’s voice called out from behind him “This is nowhere near the Gryffindor tower, Connor.”

“Rake:ni! I just… I wasn’t expecting to go into Gryffindor.” Connor responded, fidgeting a little as he looked up at his papa. “I wanted to be in Ravenclaw, like you were.”

Haytham opened his arms and knelt slightly so that he was closer to his son’s height, holding his precious son close to him when the younger man clung Connor tightly, trying to soothe the other. “I see. I wasn’t expecting to be put in Ravenclaw either, but it was the best place for me. I grew and learned and became the person I am today, in part because of my house. I am certain that you will do well and be happy in Gryffindor, Connor. If you are truly unhappy in Gryffindor, I might be able to see if the American school that your mother went to has a space open for you.” He was loathe to send his son so far away, but if it was best for Connor, he would do it.

“Okay… It’s not that I hate the idea of being in Gryffindor I just… You’re not disappointed that I’m in another house, right?” Connor asked, an anxious expression appearing on the eleven year old’s face as he waited for his father to respond, even as he continued to hug his papa tightly. Connor had no desire to leave Hogwarts – this beautiful place was his home, and the teachers (except for Bossy Lee) were all wonderful and Connor liked them all very much. He just… He had _really hoped_ to be in Ravenclaw.

“I am proud of you, Connor. I will be proud of you and will support you, no matter what it is that you do in life. I love you and I always will.” Haytham answered, lightly brushing Connor’s hair out of his eyes.

Connor beamed up at that, snuggling into his father again. “And I will always love you too, papa!” He tried to stop himself from yawning and failed. Today had been _very_ long and tiring.

“I am glad to hear that, Connor. I will take you to Gryffindor tower, so that you can get to your dormitory.” Haytham responded, tempted to carry Connor over to Gryffindor tower, but allowing his son to walk with him as they made their way over to Gryffindor tower. He gave the password and waited for his son to get in before leaving, shifting so that he was not directly seen by anyone who might be looking in the direction of the guardian portrait.

Connor turned back, waving a little to his father before finishing getting into the Gryffindor common room.


End file.
